prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 27, 2019 Smackdown results
The December 27, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand which took place on December 27, 2019 at the Little Caesars Arena in Detroit, Michigan. Summary The Triple Threat Match between Daniel Bryan, The Miz and King Corbin to determine who will challenge “The Fiend” Bray Wyatt for the Universal Title at Royal Rumble next month was scheduled to kick off Friday Night SmackDown, but King Corbin had other ideas. In classic Corbin fashion, the 2019 King of the Ring lambasted Bryan and Miz from his sedan, ranting about the fact that he had to compete in this match rather than simply being awarded a championship bout. However, the sound of Roman Reigns’ music interrupted Corbin and prompted his subjects to topple him off his sedan. The Big Dog arrived at ringside, and the two rivals immediately started trading blows. Reigns got the upper hand on Corbin, dropping the King with a massive Superman Punch, forcing Corbin to retreat and putting the Triple Threat Match on hold. The all-star squad of The New Day & Braun Strowman squared off against Shinsuke Nakamura, Cesaro & Sami Zayn in an absolutely loaded Six-Man Tag Team Match on Friday Night SmackDown. Nakamura, Cesaro and Zayn attempted to neutralize not just the legal man on the opposing side, but also their partners at ringside, seeming to make a concerted effort to prevent Strowman from tagging in. However, once Kofi Kingston found an opening, he tagged The Monster Among Men, which led to instant bad news for Zayn and company. Braun wrecked house, running roughshod through Nakamura, Cesaro and Zayn. Kofi intercepted Sami, who was attempting to introduce The New Day’s pancake tray into the action. The move backfired, as Kingston used it to strike Nakamura, and Strowman nailed The King of Strong Style with a massive Running Powerslam to pin the Intercontinental Champion. The celebration didn’t stop there, as Kingston & Big E urged Strowman to give the WWE Universe his best dance moves. Strowman obliged, putting on a show for Detroit faithful as they GOT THOSE HIPS! After toppling Sonya Deville last week, Carmella looked to continue her hot streak against the other half of Fire & Desire by taking on Mandy Rose tonight on Friday Night SmackDown. Mandy, who was not accompanied by Sonya after Mandy opted against being in Deville’s corner against Carmella last week, looked to keep Princess Mella on defense in the early goings. However, God’s Greatest Creation was soon met with a stern slap and a kick straight to the dome, which kept Mandy down for three and gave Carmella her second straight clutch victory against Fire & Desire. After being attacked by Roman Reigns earlier in the night, King Corbin declared that he was refusing to participate in the Triple Threat Match that was scheduled to determine who would challenge “The Fiend” Bray Wyatt for the Universal Title next month at Royal Rumble. Hence, it was determined that Bryan and Miz would square off one-on-one for the same right. Before the WWE Universe was treated to the latest installment of the iconic rivalry, King Corbin’s cronies arrived and attacked both Superstars. Bryan and The Miz made quick work of Corbin’s sedan holders, leaving “The Fiend” Bray Wyatt’s next challenger still up in the air. However, following the no contest, Corbin was told that Roman Reigns had left the building. Upon hearing the news, Corbin decided that he was now willing to reengage in the Triple Threat Match. Before he could even finish that sentence, a frustrated Bryan and Miz crashed Corbin’s interview, bringing the fight to the King and his security, as a wild series of events continued to unfold on the blue brand. Lacey Evans was still fired up after Sasha Banks taunted Evans’ daughter right in front of The Sassy Southern Belle last week on Friday Night SmackDown. Lacey cut right to the chase during her appearance on the return of “A Moment of Bliss” with Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross, making it clear that she would not stand for Sasha’s disrespect of her family and that she was going to march straight to the ring right now to prepare for her tag team match alongside Dana Brooke against Sasha & Bayley. However, Dana would not arrive in style, as Sasha & Bayley dragged Brooke onto the stage, prompting Evans to bolt up the ramp to even the odds. Officials broke up the melee just long enough for the match to begin. After Banks evaded Evans’ Woman’s Right (which connected with Bayley), Sasha disposed of Lacey and locked the Banks Statement onto Brooke for the submission victory. Evans was still steaming, but Banks got the literal last laugh on this night. After much delay, Daniel Bryan, The Miz and King Corbin finally squared off on Friday Night SmackDown with the winner earning the next Universal Title opportunity against “The Fiend” Bray Wyatt at Royal Rumble in January. Corbin seemed to be closing in on certain victory when Dolph Ziggler interfered on the King’s behalf, taking advantage of the No Disqualification nature of a Triple Threat Match and dropping Bryan with a superkick before placing Corbin on Bryan for an almost certain three-count. However, Roman Reigns hit the scene to break up the count and take the fight to Corbin, evening the odds in the match. With King Corbin essentially eliminated by Reigns’ onslaught, Bryan and The Miz exchanged in a dazzling conclusion, with both Superstars giving the absolute most of themselves in attempts to earn the Universal Title opportunity. Despite competing on a severely battered knee, Bryan somehow battled through a Skull-Crushing Finale and a Figure-Four Leglock, finding a way to apply the LeBell Lock to earn the victory. Bray Wyatt immediately appear from the Firefly Fun House, asking Bryan if he was willing to do whatever it takes to capture the Universal Title and “let him in.” Bryan’s answer? Not surprisingly, a resounding “YES!” Results ; ; *The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) & Braun Strowman defeated Cesaro, Shinsuke Nakamura & Sami Zayn in a Six Man Tag Team Match (12:30) *Carmella defeated Mandy Rose (3:20) *Daniel Bryan vs. The Miz in a WWE Universal Championship #1 Contendership Match ended in a No Contest (2:35) *Bayley & Sasha Banks defeated Lacey Evans & Dana Brooke (6:30) *Daniel Bryan defeated The Miz and King Corbin in a Triple Threat Match to become #1 Contender for the WWE Universal Championship (20:20) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Reigns attacked King Corbin to kick off Friday Night SmackDown 12-27-19 SD 1.jpg 12-27-19 SD 2.jpg 12-27-19 SD 3.jpg 12-27-19 SD 4.jpg 12-27-19 SD 5.jpg 12-27-19 SD 6.jpg Braun Strowman & The New Day v Cesaro, Sami Zayn & Shinsuke Nakamura 12-27-19 SD 7.jpg 12-27-19 SD 8.jpg 12-27-19 SD 9.jpg 12-27-19 SD 10.jpg 12-27-19 SD 11.jpg 12-27-19 SD 12.jpg Carmella v Mandy Rose 12-27-19 SD 13.jpg 12-27-19 SD 14.jpg 12-27-19 SD 15.jpg 12-27-19 SD 16.jpg 12-27-19 SD 17.jpg 12-27-19 SD 18.jpg Daniel Bryan v The Miz 12-27-19 SD 19.jpg 12-27-19 SD 20.jpg 12-27-19 SD 21.jpg 12-27-19 SD 22.jpg 12-27-19 SD 23.jpg 12-27-19 SD 24.jpg Bayley & Sasha Banks v Dana Brooke & Lacey Evans 12-27-19 SD 25.jpg 12-27-19 SD 26.jpg 12-27-19 SD 27.jpg 12-27-19 SD 28.jpg 12-27-19 SD 29.jpg 12-27-19 SD 30.jpg Daniel Bryan v King Corbin and The Miz 12-27-19 SD 31.jpg 12-27-19 SD 32.jpg 12-27-19 SD 33.jpg 12-27-19 SD 34.jpg 12-27-19 SD 35.jpg 12-27-19 SD 36.jpg 12-27-19 SD 37.jpg 12-27-19 SD 38.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1062 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1062 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1062 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results